


Lights, Camera, Act-...Twitch Prime...?

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: in which Tommy reveals he does acrobatics
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 344





	Lights, Camera, Act-...Twitch Prime...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SprungSick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprungSick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Performer At Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413989) by [SprungSick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprungSick/pseuds/SprungSick). 



Tommy yelped as the “You Died” message flashes on screen. “Tommy! I thought you were good at Minecraft!” 

“I am, Wilbur!” 

“Sure, Toms.” 

Tommy rolls his eyes at Technoblade’s words. “I am!” 

Phil laughs softly at the three and their antics. 

“Seriously! I’ll prove it!” His eyes flicker to the medals on his wall, and he grins slightly. “I’ll do a handstand then move into a split. No warm-ups, no nothing.” 

“Oh yeah?! Do it if someone gives you 10 gifted subs!” 

Wilbur laughs at Techno’s words. “No way somebody’s gonna-” 

There’s a ping, and they all blink. “Holy shit, Tommy! You gotta do it now!” 

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Wilbur.” Tommy chokes slightly on air at Phil’s dry comment, but stands. Moving his chair back, he moved into a handstand, then neatly dropped into a split. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see chat going wild. However, he was only focused on how he could have done better. 

Standing, he hums, dropping into his chair. Bracing himself for the noise, he slips on his headphones. 

“HOLY SHIT!” 

“Toms. What the fuck.” 

“Oh my god.” 

The blond snorts softly. Damn, he wished he could have done that in his studio. It was a bigger place, plus, he felt more at home there. 

“Flexible much, Tommy?”

“...this is going to trend, isn’t it? Well, if it does, and I get 2 million subscribers, I’ll show you a thing or two.” 

He grins slightly, thinking of his silks and poles and the simple grace of working with another person. 

-

It did. And...he did. 

-

Tommy hums, hyping himself up as he stands in front of his stream set up. However, he wasn’t in his normal area. Instead, he was in a large area, with slick wooden floors and mirrors behind him. 

Red silks hung slightly in frame. 

And chat noticed. 

“Calm down chat.” He laughs softly. “Let me show you a thing or two, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> *cough slightly* uhh you guys know the uh fics where characters would react to like...their movies/read their books?  
> yeah uh i was thinking about doing that but with my "I Heard There Was A Special Place" series. (and it'd take place in that universe, don't worry i know what i'm doing) it would be like...a multi-chapter fic (clearly)  
> so uh yeah
> 
> would yall like to read it, or....?


End file.
